Murphy's Back
by BellaTrixlr
Summary: Clarke just wanted to get seaweed, a normal trip turned into something that will never be forgotten. Bellamy finds out she left the camp and his horrified when his group finds her with none other than Murphy. What Murphy did to her will never just disappear, Bellamy doesn't just need her because she's the medic but because he also needs her too.


Damnit. We're out of seaweed again, I swear these kids are just injuring themselves on purpose now. Clarke makes her way out of the drop-ship and over to her tent without drawing the attention of Bellamy. She quickly grabs her pack, some water, rations, and heads out of her tent and over to the gate. "Miller. Miller!" she whisper yells, "Damnit Clarke What is it?" he replies with a sharp tone. I climb up to where he is and tell him what I need to do, Miller then signals for the gates to be open and I make my way out of the camp. Oh was Bellamy going to be pissed when she got back.

Since when did it take this long to get to the damn river? My legs ache and my canteen is already empty, shes about to sit down to take a break when she hears that familiar rush of water. "Finally" she thinks and continues the rest of the way, Clarke finishes filling her canteen and grabs some seaweed that is floating farther away than usual. **Murphy** mmm it seems the princess is out of her tower all alone, Murphy thinks letting out a menacing chuckle. He scrapes his knife on a rock in front of him and says "Well, Well, What do we got here?" he says stepping into full view. "M-Murphy W-What the hell?" Clarke says clearly trying to sound tough, he walks towards her slowly with a smile on his face; " mmm still looking good I see" he tells her licking his lips and countering her question. **Clarke** I start inching away from Murphy and then make a run for it, only to be pull back by my hair with a sharp tool on my throat. "M-Murphy please, j-just let me go." She says, her voice strained, "Well you see Princess I just can't do that I think I want to know what Spacewalker got." He said with poison and menace every word. Clarke is still struggling when Murphy cuts her shirt off through the middle, and starts to slide her bra off; She feels really exposed and struggles free, running from him again. Before Murphy can get his hands on her again she lets out the loudest scream that can come out of her before feeling his hands and being pushed to the ground. "You stupid bitch, keep your mouth shut" I hear him say as he covers my mouth and pins my arms over my head. This isn't good not good at all.

(**Bellamy**) He knew everyone in the camp could hear that scream, but what puzzled him was where Clarke was and why she wasn't coming to question it. "Miller what the hell was that? Have you seen Clarke?" He says walking up to Miller. I see Miller's jaw tense and his fists clench and unclench, "Miller?" I said with more urgency. "Clarke... Shes.. Well.. Clarke's not here..." He says clearly bracing for the lecture, "Why the hell would you let her go out there without anyone? Are you really that idiotic? For all we know the grounders have her or... Murphy has her." Bellamy says with that calm anger tone, **_(his thoughts) Damn it. I need to get out of this damn camp and get her back... The thought that she could already be dead is too much, I never got to tell her I need her too. _**"Jasper! Miller! Monty! With me now, Octavia no one leaves this camp got it?" Bellamy says in his leader tone. "Where we goin'?" Jasper says looking at him weirdly, "I have a feeling Murphy has Clarke, Now Lets Go!" Bellamy says and starts running out of camp with the others on his tail.

(**Clarke**) Murphy starts pulling down my pants along with my under wear and I start struggling even more. My strength is nothing to his, he's stronger, bigger, I don''t have a chance. I hear twigs snap and Murphy quickly turns around to see Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, and Miller all standing there guns at the ready. Then he pulls me up and holds the knife to my throat, cutting down my body every once in a while. Murphy wraps his hand around my neck and starts digging his finger tips in my neck and as I gasp for breathe I hear the deafening gunshot. Murphy falls behind me and I stumble forward before falling on the ground trembling and sobbing, I flinch when I feel warm hands around me but let them pick me up. "I.. he .. I .. Seaweed.. Murphy.." I try to get out something, anything but i can't its all stifled by the sobs that come out of my throat. "shh shh sh, Clarke its okay we're going home" I hear Bellamy say, and what seems like hours later we're finally at the gate and its opening. Home, its the little community that we built down here. Home isn't always safe, but its home.

Clarke can hear all of the whispers and gasps as Bellamy carries her to the drop ship and sets her down on one of the cots. Miller rushes in with water and berries, and hands them off to Bellamy. "Come on Clarke let me take care of you." He says with the softest face and softest tone, "N-No.. N-No I can't.." I say still trembling and with tears streaming down my face. "No No Clarke you have to please." He's at this point pleading with me and after a little while I finally eat and drink. "I-I'm so tired" I choke, " I know Clarke, Go to sleep." he coos, moving a piece of hair out of my face. Bellamy starts to stand up and leave but my hand shoots out and grabs his wrist, "Please..Stay with me" I say practically begging him, "Shh sh, Alright Clarke, Alright just rest". He kisses my forehead and whispers " I love you princess" just before the sleep takes over.

**I'm sorry for how dark it was but it was on my mind after watching the episode of another show i watch every week. But I hope you liked it and if you do I'll continue with the next chapter soon. I'm always up for suggestions too, so if you have anything you'd like me to write or want me to put into next chapters just tell me. **

**-Bell**


End file.
